Quidditch pitch
Final Pitch in 1994]] A Quidditch pitch is typically in the shape of an oval, 500 feet long and 180 feet wide, with a small central circle of approximately 2 feet in diameter. At each end there are 3 hooped goal posts of different heights, surrounded by a scoring area. Because Quidditch is an aerial sport, Quidditch pitches usually feature spectator seating at high vantage points, whether in towers (such as at Hogwarts) or in a fully-encircling platform style (such as the British stadium that held the 1994 Quidditch World Cup). History Quidditch Stadium.]] Anti-muggle secruity ", by Quintius Umfraville.]] Quidditch pitches are built in places where they will not attract Muggle attention. This began in 1398 when the wizard Zacharias Mumps emphasized the need for anti-Muggle security while playing the game. The advice of Mumps must not have always been followed as in 1362, the Wizards' Council outlawed playing Quidditch within fifty miles of a known Muggle town. This was amended in 1368, possibly due to growing popularity of the game. This amendment made the playing of the sport within 100 miles of a Muggle town illegal. The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy of 1692 made all Ministries of Magic responsible for the consequences of magical sports in their territories. The Department of Magical Games and Sports was created for this purpose. Quidditch teams that flouted Ministry guidelines were disbanded. One such instance was the Banchory Bangers. Burning Baskets In 1883, baskets had been ceased to exist and were replaced by goalposts much to the anger of Quidditch fans in Europe. The Quidditch Pitch has not beeen altered since. Known Quidditch Pitches Quidditch Stadium.]] Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch Decoration The stands surrounding the pitch would be decorated differently for each Quidditch match at Hogwarts. Every second stand would be decorated with the colours of one House team, and every other stand with the colours of the opposing team Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone . Spectators would sit in between these stands. Quidditch pitch decorated for a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match.]] Usage Hogwarts has its own pitch where Quidditch teams practice and play games against each other. Each year will see a total of six inter-house matches, along with numerous training sessions by each house team Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone . In 1994, it was used for the location of the Triwizard Tournament's Third Task. 1994 Quidditch World Cup Final ]] In 1994, the Quidditch World Cup final was held in England. It was surrounded by a forest Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and had certain protections around it so that Muggles would not be able to view, hear, nor penetrate the location. The stands for viewing surrounded the entire pitch, and rose dozens of stories into the air Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire . There was also a Minister's Box, higher and in a better location than all the other seating areas. Cornelius Fudge, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy a foreign Minister and Ludo Bagman, among others. International Pitches In the Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup video game, many pitches are mentioned that do not appear in the Harry Potter series of books. Some of these are: *The German Quidditch Stadium *The Nordic-Team Quidditch Pitch *The Spanish Quidditch Pitch *The American Quidditch Pitch. Behind the Scenes Quidditch Stadium.]] *In the movies, the pitches layout is different from the books. It is much more wider and has an larger centre circle with a halfway line. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) *In Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup, most national teams have their own pitches. Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup Appearances Quidditch Pitch.]] *Quidditch Through the Ages'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' Quidditch Pitch.]] Notes and References Category:Quidditch Category:Locations